


Рыцарь моего сердца

by Firoy (nadin_hime)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon, Case Fic, F/M, Gen, Humor, Romance, Typical Karasuno
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 15:09:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17983445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nadin_hime/pseuds/Firoy
Summary: — Все верно, Савамура-кун. У меня есть парень, — Шимизу поклонилась до пояса. Кто-то всхлипнул. Суга надеялся, что не он, потому что чувствовал себя не очень. Хотелось сесть, а лучше лечь и пустить скупую самурайскую слезу. Может, даже две.





	Рыцарь моего сердца

**Author's Note:**

> Дисклеймер: Haikyuu!! © Furudate Haruichi  
> Предупреждения: несерьёзные щщи, пасхалки к другим канонам

В это прекрасное утро их команда познала горечь поражения, в сравнении с которым проигрыш Сейджо был лишь мелкой неприятностью. Шимизу стояла в лучах утреннего света спортзала перед их шеренгой — все еще прекрасная и теперь еще более недоступная.  
  
— Что? — сипло переспросил Дайчи. — Мне послышалось, или ты сказала, что у тебя появился парень?  
  
Шимизу кротко опустила глаза и кивнула.  
  
— Все верно, Савамура-кун. У меня есть парень. Он очень славный. Пожалуйста, отнеситесь к этому с пониманием, — она поклонилась до пояса, отчего волосы соскользнули с плеч на лицо.  
  
Кто-то всхлипнул. Суга надеялся, что не он, потому что чувствовал себя не очень. Хотелось сесть, а лучше лечь и пустить скупую самурайскую слезу. Может, даже две.  
  
— Кто... он? — прошептал Нишиноя.  
  
Шимизу выпрямилась, покачала головой и улыбнулась.  
  
— Он — хороший. Я уверена, вы все одобрите его. А сейчас, если не поторопитесь с уборкой, то можете опоздать на первый урок.  
  
Суга вздохнул и хлопнул в ладоши:  
  
— Танака, Асахи, помогите мне снять сетку.  
  
Хрустальное оцепенение спало, и ребята зашевелились, разбредаясь кто собирать мячи, а кто — в кладовую за швабрами. Суга с Асахи отошли уже на середину площадки, когда Суга не выдержал — оглянулся: Шимизу все еще продолжала улыбаться, и он на мгновение поймал ее взгляд. Но в следующее мгновение Асахи уже был впереди, поэтому пришлось зажмуриться из-за солнца.  
  
Из-за рези в глазах скупая самурайская слеза все же прокатилась по его щеке. Он будет хранить этот взгляд так же, как воспоминания о прикосновении рук Шимизу на матче с Шираторизавой. Естественно, приукрасив деталями о лукавом подмигивании, которое могло почудиться в неверном свете.

***

Внеочередное собрание клуба провели тут же в раздевалке. Дайчи со стуком поставил стул возле единственного окна, медленно сел и глянул на всех сверху вниз, скрестив руки на груди:  
  
— Первое правило: никакой слежки. Верно, Танака, Нишиноя?  
  
Те сели ближе всех к двери и вздрогнули, услышав свои имена.  
  
— Д-да, Дайчи-сан… — ответил Танака своим коленям.  
  
— Нишиноя?  
  
Нишиноя упрямо сжал губы. Даже волосы воинственно вздыбились без всякого зачеса.  
  
— Мой долг — защищать счастье Шимизу-семпай! Я не прощу себе, если ей что-то угрожает.  
  
Энношита, сидевший на полу по правую руку от Дайчи, прочистил горло и, взглянув на Дайчи, вежливо пояснил:  
  
— Твой долг — не быть отстраненным от клубной деятельности за драку и низкую успеваемость. Сможешь ли ты перед лицом всей команды пообещать это?  
  
Суга мысленно начислил ему очки за меткое попадание по гордости волейболиста и по свежей психологической травме на летних тестах.  
  
Нишиноя побледнел вместе с гакураном.  
  
— Ты можешь это пообещать? — повторил Энношита, улыбаясь.  
  
Теперь побледнел даже Асахи.  
  
— Нишиноя, — позвал он. — Пожалуйста, не делай глупостей!  
  
Тишина в раздевалке истончалась и звенела, как струна сямисэна. До сих пор не проронившие и слова первогодки сидели затаив дыхание. Все смотрели, как на лице Нишинои в неравной борьбе схватились любовь, страх и ненависть.  
  
Суга решил, что нужно ускорить этот процесс, поэтому встал и положил руку на плечо Дайчи.  
  
— Нишиноя, посмотри вокруг, — он указал рукой на рассевшуюся вокруг команду. — Мы все здесь не просто так. Неужели ты думаешь, что ты один в этой беде?  
  
Хватило секунды, чтобы тот ахнул и упал на колени в низком поклоне:  
  
— Простите, Суга-сан! Я такой эгоист и думал только о себе. Я недостоин даже волоса с головы Шимизу-семпай. Мне не стоило так себя вести. ПРОСТИТЕ МЕНЯ, ПОЖАЛУЙСТА, — прокричал он, в очередной раз стукнувшись лбом о пол.  
  
Дайчи незаметно улыбнулся и кивнул Суге, тот подмигнул и снова сурово обратился к Нишиное:  
  
— Пообещай, что ни при каких условиях ты не станешь следить за Шимизу, нарушая ее право на приватность. Поклянись, что отдашь всего себя учебе и волейболу с еще большим усердием.  
  
Нишиноя поднял лицо. Взгляд был твердый и ясный — кажется, за это утро он повзрослел лет на пять. Они все повзрослели.  
  
— Обещаю, — произнес Нишиноя. — Слово либеро.  
  
— Верю, — сказал Дайчи, и все перевели дыхание.  
  
— Воу, Ноя-семпай, вы такой крутой, — восторженно проговорил Хината, и чуть тише спросил у Цукишимы: — Кстати, а что такое «усердие»? Мне же это тоже нужно?  
  
За смехом никто не услышал, что ответил Цукишима, но выглядел тот так, словно обломали его лучшую пикировку.  
  
Дайчи прокашлялся, и все снова замолчали, хотя Хината продолжал дергать за футболку недовольного Цукишиму.  
  
— С самым важным мы определились, — произнес он. — Контролировать это я буду лично, и если кто-то поймаю, то…  
  
Он не договорил, но Суга отодвинулся на полсантиметра от излучаемой им демонической ауры. За три года он все еще был уверен, что Дайчи умеет управлять молниями, если его достаточно разозлить.  
  
— Дайчи-сан, — раздался подрагивающий голос. Спрятавшийся за Кагеямой Ямагучи неуверенно тянул вверх руку. Когда тот посмотрел на него, Ямагучи, еще сильнее заплетаясь в словах, спросил:. — Н-но вам… кто… разве вам не интересно? С Шимизу-сан? Я имею в виду, кто…  
  
— Я понял, — Дайчи оборвал его вопрос рукой. Ни один мускул на его лице не дрогнул, когда он смотрел на Ямагучи. Наконец, взвесив слова, он с горечью сказал:  
— Мне лучше не знать, кто. Иначе я первым вылечу из клуба за предумышленные побои.

***

— Кто же он? — В тот же день Дайчи сидел, схватившись за голову, над конспектом по алгебре. Они занимались дополнительными заданиями с курсов подготовки в комнате Суги. Но, похоже, ни одно решение функций неопределенного интеграла не было сейчас сложнее, чем гадание о личности нового парня Шимизу.  
  
Суга, тоже сдавшись, отложил ручку и закрыл тетрадь. Голова пухла от переизбытка возможных вариантов.  
  
— Я не знаю, — он отодвинул подушку к кровати и положил голову на примятое покрывало. — Но если верить словам Шимизу, мы все его знаем.  
  
Дайчи повторил его маневр. Теперь они оба смотрели на тени от заходящего за дома солнца на противоположной стене. Прохладный осенний сквозняк шелестел в шторах, запах домашней выпечки просачивался под дверь с первого этажа.  
  
— Это кто-то из нашей школы, — уверенно сказал Дайчи. — Другого бы я не одобрил.  
  
— Кто-то смелый.  
  
— ...красивый.  
  
— ...сильный.  
  
— ...уверенный.  
  
— ...скромный.  
  
— ...умный.  
  
— У нас в школе такие есть вообще? — спросил Дайчи.  
  
— Нет, если не считать тебя, — поддел Суга.  
  
— Я серьезно!  
  
— Я тоже! — возмутился он, но под взглядом Дайчи сконфузился. — Почти.  
  
— Миюки из бейсбольного?  
  
— Неееееет, — сразу отрезал Суга. — Этот точно не скромный.  
  
— Тачибана из плавательного?  
  
— Вряд ли. Он же неразлучен со своим другом.  
  
— Ладно-ладно. Предлагай варианты сам.  
  
Суга на секунду задумался. Кто еще мог завладеть сердцем прекрасной Шимизу? «Он хороший» — все, что сказала Шимизу. Но, по мнению Суги, в школе было достаточно хороших, и еще больше — в их волейбольном клубе.  
  
— Это Фуруя, — сказал он.  
  
— Но он на первом курсе, — Дайчи слегка поморщился. — Шимизу нужен кто-то более взрослый. В конце концов, опытный… Суга!  
  
— Дайчи!  
  
Пораженные одновременной догадкой, они посмотрели друг на друга. Суга видел в отражении его глаз ту же мысль.  
  
— Не может быть... — сказал Дайчи.  
  
Смирение, поделенное на страх перед авторитетом, холодом проникало куда-то под ребра. Крутой, умный, взрослый и в то же время очень мягкий внутри — в самом деле, никто лучше не подходил на роль парня Шимизу.  
  
— Может… — тяжело вздохнул Суга. — Тут крыть нечем.

***

Суга разослал вечером сообщения, и за двадцать минут перед утренней тренировкой все в том же составе расположились в клубной комнате. Дайчи расхаживал взад-вперед, заложив руки за спину, поднимая серебристые облачка солнечной пыли.  
  
— Вы понимаете серьезность ситуации? — говорил он. — Об этом никто не должен знать.  
  
— Но это же незаконно! — выпалил Нарита. — А мы все станем соучастниками! Родители узнают! Скандал на всю префектуру! Укая посадят, а нас дисквалифицируют из национальных!...  
  
— Тихо-тихо! — замахал руками Суга и приложил палец к его рту. — Так точно все узнают!  
  
— Но! Но!... Ноя-сан, скажите что-нибудь, — Нарита в отчаянии схватил его за плечо. Но тот сидел прямо и непоколебимо, как скала, омываемая штормом.  
  
— Нарита, будь мужчиной. Прими счастье Шимизу-семпай, как свое собственное, — проговорил он, глядя в окно.  
  
Нарита враз потерял все силы и осел, опираясь на руки перед собой.  
  
— Мне никогда не стать таким сильным, как вы, Ноя-сан, — прошептал он под нос. — Я слишком слаб для этого.  
  
— Не сдавайтесь, Нарита-сан, — выкрикнул со своего места как всегда бодрый Хината. — Вы же слышали вчера Сугу-сана! Усердие! Усердие! Мы сильные, когда вместе!  
  
— Дурак! — буркнул Кагеяма. — Про силу он не говорил. Это вообще слова Танаки-сана.  
  
— Но разве это неправда? Мы же тут, чтобы стать сильнее?  
  
— Мы уже сильнее некуда, — фыркнул Цукишима, скрестив руки. — Осталось только чтобы Ячи-сан нашла себе парня, и мы станем непобедимыми.  
  
Наступила абсолютная тишина. Слышно было, как чирикают за окном птицы, купаясь в теплых лучах рассвета.  
  
— Цукишима, — позвал Дайчи.  
  
Тот вздрогнул и заметил, что внимание абсолютно всех сейчас адресовано ему, и недоуменно уточнил:  
  
— Что?  
  
— Мы не настолько... — Дайчи кивнул на Танаку и Нишиною, каменные лица которых уже покрылись трещинами, — ...сильные. — А потом философски добавил: — Но это, пожалуй, лучше, чем если они будут подозрительно глазеть на Укай-сана. Пойдемте на тренировку уже.  
  
И заторопил всех к выходу.

***

Суга только успел достать свой обенто, когда у двери класса послышался шум. Он обернулся и увидел Шимизу, которую окружили несколько одноклассников и одноклассниц. «Так это правда! Кто он? Кто?» донеслось до Суги. Шимизу качнула им головой, и те нехотя расступились, давая пройти. Она оглядела класс и, увидев Сугу, спросила:  
  
— А где Савамура-кун?  
  
— Он на собрании глав клубов. Ты не помнишь?  
  
— О, — Шимизу прикусила губу. Суга поднялся к ней, чувствуя появившуюся с недавних пор неловкость: теперь Шимизу принадлежит не только клубу, но и какому-то невероятному счастливчику!  
  
— А что ты хотела? Я ему передам.  
  
Шимизу подняла глаза. Почти десять сантиметров разницы в росте придавали ее взгляду беспощадно-пронзительный угол, когда видно было и темно-синие глаза, и длинные ресницы, почти касающиеся стекол очков. Суга сглотнул, вспоминая разом и теплые руки, и фантомное подмигивание, и даже тонкий запах цветочного ополаскивателя, которым пахла клубная форма Шимизу. Сердце подпрыгнуло к горлу, мешая нормально дышать.  
  
Шимизу секунду колебалась, а потом сказала:  
  
— Такеда-сенсей говорил, что бланки заказов воды поменяли. Может, ты знаешь, где их взять?  
  
— Разве в студсовете не знают?  
  
Шимизу вздохнула:  
  
— Я никого там не застала.  
  
— Сегодня явно не твой день, — сказал Суга, а потом подмигнул. — Ну, почти. Дайчи рассказывал, где взять. Давай я сам сбегаю, а ты, наконец, пойдешь пообедаешь, м?  
  
— Спасибо, Сугавара-кун, — мягко произнесла она, — но мне не хочется нагружать других своими обязанностями.  
  
Ну вот, Шимизу, как всегда, отшила самым деликатным и искренним образом. Суга подавил вздох томления.  
  
Пара девчонок в классе начали хихикать, глядя на них.  
  
— Прости, не смог удержаться. Общение с Танакой и Нишиноей пагубно на меня влияет.  
  
Шимизу скрыла смешок ладонью. В класс, гомоня, вошла группа парней, но они тут же затихли, увидев ее. Только отойдя к партам у окна, они тихо заговорили между собой.  
  
— Ничего, я привыкла, — Шимизу пожала плечами.  
  
— А мы — нет, — вздохнул Суга. — Так что, сама сходишь?  
  
— Да, — она кивнула она. — Но если ты хочешь проголодаться еще больше, можешь показать дорогу.  
  
Суга даже забыл смутиться столь неожиданному предложению.  
  
— Эй! Я люблю острые ощущения! 

***

Асахи догнал их уже за воротами школы.  
  
— Дайчи! Суга! Их... видели вместе! — он оперся руками о согнутые колени, чтобы отдышаться. — Сегодня! В новом корпусе, возле пустых классов. И…  
  
Он открыл рот, но покраснел и закрыл его.  
  
— И?! — в один голос протянули Суга и Дайчи, склонившись над ним.  
  
— А-а-а-а! — Асахи сел на корточки прямо посреди улицы и скрыл лицо в ладонях. — Они… они ц-целовались!  
  
Вот так и начинается конец света: без грома и молний, в самые погожие дни.  
  
Дайчи выпрямился и посмотрел на небо, по которому неслись тонкие ленты облаков:  
  
— Зима близко.  
  
— Да, — кивнул Суга, чувствуя, как под ребра проникает холодный нож: ведь сегодня они с Шимизу ходили в тот самый корпус забирать бланки из архива. И наверняка проходили мимо кабинетов, куда она позже привела своего парня. — Боги от нас отвернулись.  
  
— Простите, — смазанно проговорил Асахи, все еще прячась в ладонях. — Можете отрубить мне голову за плохие новости. Или вырвать сердце, все равно оно мне больше не нужно.  
  
— Асахи, — Суга присел рядом с ним и положил руку ему на плечо. Слова давались тяжело, словно валуны. — Не говори так. Ты все еще наш друг. Прибереги сердце для нас. Мы всегда можем укрепить нашу мужскую дружбу, как настоящие самураи.  
  
— Я готов укреплять уже сейчас, — сказал Дайчи, отворачиваясь от созерцания неба.  
  
— Только не здесь, — попросил Асахи, все еще держась за свое лицо как за спасение. — Пойдемте, сначала купим мясных булочек.

***

— Говорят, он высокий, — похоронно сообщил утром в раздевалке Киношита, опустив голову. — Блондин с голубыми глазами и сильными руками.  
  
— ...я же говорил, что он баскетболист, — Танака голой спиной подпирал дверцу шкафа, заложив руки под мышки. — Наверняка иностранец.  
  
— Иностранец в Карасуно? — скептически хмыкнул Цукишима. Он тоже сидел, сцепив перед собой руки, делая вид, что ждет завязывающего шнурки Ямагучи. А тот тем временем творил со шнурками какое-то колдовство, но точно не завязывал. — Последний раз иностранец учился в Карасуно примерно в период Сёва. Может, полукровка?  
  
— Нет, это вряд ли кто-то из наших, — сказал Дайчи. — Я не помню никого, подходящего под описание. А ты, Суга?  
  
Суга тоже покачал головой, полностью погруженный в пучины безысходности.  
  
— Дайчи прав, это кто-то не из нашей школы, — он дернул застежку молнии вверх, — но точно не Укай. — Вниз. — Тот вчера работал весь день. — Вверх. — Мы заходили к нему в магазин после школы перекусить. — Снова вниз.  
  
— Но чужим нельзя на территорию школы, — заметил Хината. — Да и вообще, если он такой заметный, как он пробрался к нам?  
  
Мысль была здравая, несмотря на то, что озвучил ее Хината.  
  
— Замаскировался? — предложил Кагеяма. — Шляпа, парик, очки…  
  
Кажется, Суга слышал, как глаза Цукишимы со скрипом закатились под веки. Но тот просто вздохнул:  
  
— Придурок в шляпе, очках и парике, наоборот, привлекает внимание в толпе школьников.  
  
— Оу, — Кагеяма как-то странно вздрогнул, забыв огрызнуться. — Но если…  
  
— Давай без похищений, — продолжил Цукишима, потирая глаза, словно знание логических цепочек Кагеямы причиняло ему боль. — Шимизу-сан умеет разбираться в людях, в отличие от тебя.  
  
— Я умею!... — вскочил Кагеяма, но его оборвал грустный голос Танаки.  
  
— Мы тупые, поэтому Кьёко-сан выбрала другого.  
  
— Неправда! — воскликнул Хината, вытягивая руку вверх. — Вот Суга-сан — мозг, и Цукишима тоже, если не вредничает, тоже умный!  
  
— Спасибо, Хината — усмехнулся Цукишима, — но в сравнении с тобой даже Танака-сан смотрится выигрышно.  
  
— Что ты сказал?! — Хината, отодвинув Кагеяму, угрожающе попер на Цукишиму.  
  
— Я видел срез твоего табеля в учительской...  
  
— Тихо! — гаркнул Дайчи так, что все вздрогнули.  
  
— Хината, — он одарил того тяжелым взглядом. — Останешься после тренировки. Цукишима, — Дайчи помолчал, тщательно подбирая слова. — Будь добр, не опускайся на их уровень. И давайте не отвлекаться от самой главной проблемы.  
  
— Национальные? — уточнил Кагеяма.  
  
— Да, национальные тоже, — ответил Дайчи, даже не моргнув. — Суга, какие еще есть версии?  
  
Только услышав свое имя, Суга вышел из оцепенения и принялся размышлять.  
  
— Мы имеем подтвержденные факты. Парень Шимизу — это тот, кого мы все знаем — он не из нашей школы, но мы бы его одобрили.  
  
— Ойкава, — тут же сориентировался Кагеяма.  
  
— Ушиджима? — предложил Хината.  
  
— Бокуто-сан? — робко предложил Ямагучи и на вопросительные взгляды начал оправдываться: — Цукки его бы точно одобрил. Правда, Цукки?  
  
Цукишима предпочел остаться глухим, но кончики его ушей ярко пылали.  
  
— Н-да — резюмировал Дайчи, выказывая общий размах катастрофы, а Суга по его губам прочитал тихое «Пиздец».

***

На тренировочном матче Суга не мог отделаться от навязчивого видения Шимизу, прогуливающейся с Ойкавой где-нибудь в торговом центре. Она легко смеялась, не прикрывая рот ладонью, чувствуя себя естественно рядом с ним. А Ойкаве даже сил не нужно было прикладывать, чтобы влюбить в себя еще больше. В воображении Суги они так хорошо смотрелись вместе, что он несколько раз пропускал доводку мяча. К счастью, никому не было до этого дела. Нишиноя, к примеру, забывал перекатываться «раскатами грома», Танака едва успевал за мячами, Дайчи косо принимал, Асахи спотыкался о собственные ноги, Ямагучи вообще подал в спину Нариты, но тот только качнул плечами и даже не повернулся. Цукишима же, наблюдающий все это, от удивления опаздывал с блоками. Если бы сейчас в зал вошел кто-то из команд-соперников, то немедленно потерял бы веру в человечество.  
  
Свисток окончания первого сета прозвучал особенно громко и зло. Суга вынырнул из мыслей и увидел разъяренного Укая, шагающего к ним через площадку.  
  
Ой.  
  
— Если это волейбол, то я съем эту сетку, — Тот зло сцепил несколько клеток в кулак. — Тренировка окончена. И следующая будет, когда начнете думать об игре во время игры. — Он двинулся обратно, показывая, что разговор окончен. Потревоженная сетка продолжала раскачиваться за ним, словно отмеряющий час рока маятник.  
  
— Но как же план подготовки к национальным? — опомнился Дайчи. — Нам нельзя отставать от него. Мы можем…  
  
Укай резко развернулся.  
  
— Не можете, Савамура, — и понизил голос, мотнув головой назад, в сторону взволнованно переговаривающихся Шимизу и Ячи. — Я знаю, что происходит. И поверьте моему печальному опыту, по щелчку разбитое сердце не склеишь.  
  
Он оглядел их преувеличенно печальным взглядом и вздохнул:  
  
— Идите на занятия. И если до завтра не пройдет, я знаю одно проверенное средство от несчастной любви.  
  
— Какое же? — осторожно уточнил Энношита.  
  
— Да некоторые из вас уже знакомы с ним. Мой дед практиковал отличный антистрессовый метод тренировок, — сообщил Укай и многозначительно повел бровями. — Идет?  
  
Сугу замутило от воспоминаний. Асахи застонал, а второгодки побледнели.  
  
Дайчи же стойко сглотнул и сказал:  
  
— Вы неправы, чудеса возможны! Мое сердце уже поет! — и без предупреждения продекламировал дрожащим голосом, путая ноты —  _Утопающая в зелени Намимори не большая и не маленькая, средняя — самая лучшая. Всегда неизменная, энергичная и галантная._  
  
Он не умел петь и никогда этого не делал без крайней необходимости, поэтому Суга даже не стал уточнять, что гимн Карасуно звучит по-другому. Впрочем, текст песни не был в приоритете. Это мог быть и опенинг «Евангелиона», и «Бэд роменс», и Укай бы точно так же уронил планшет, а остальная команда получила повод для ночных кошмаров на несколько лет вперед.  
  
Дайчи прочистил горло и спросил:  
  
— Видите, я прекрасно себя чувствую. Можно мы все-таки продолжим тренировку?  
  
Укай сморгнул оцепенение и медленно поднял планшет. Сделал вдох-выдох, посмотрел на остолбеневшую команду, пожевал губами и сказал:  
  
— Зал ваш. Я пойду покурю.  
  
Дайчи просиял.  
  
— Спасибо!  
  
— Только проследи, чтобы вы играли в волейбол, Савамура, — напоследок сказал у выхода Укай, хлопая себя по карманам в поисках пачки. — И не пой.  
  
— Конечно, — Дайчи довольно упер руки в бока и обратился к ребятам. — Ну что? Поволейболим немного?  
  
— Дай им время, — Суга наблюдал, как присутствующие приходят в себя. Шимизу пшикала из пульверизатора на Танаку и Ямагучи, Ячи мужественно тормошила Асахи. Остальные тихо переговаривались, поглядывая на Дайчи. — Ты немного перестарался.  
  
Тот покачал головой.  
  
— Тяжелые времена требуют тяжелых решений.  
  
И Суга невольно представил, как Дайчи безбожно фальшивя, но искренне, поет «Посвятите! Посвятите! Сердца свои посвятите!», а позади него развевается как флаг черная олимпийка с крыльями. Действительно, тяжелые времена.  
  
Шимизу, которая тоже бросала взгляды в их сторону, наконец привела в чувство Нариту и подошла к ним.  
  
— Савамура, я тронута твоим поступком, — сказала она, слегка поклонившись. — И все же командный дух ослаб из-за меня. Прости, что поставила всех в неудобное положение.  
  
— Ну-ну, Шимизу, — легкий румянец воспылал на щеках Дайчи. — Каждый из нас сам выбрал этот путь. К тому же мы очень польщены, что ты поделилась своей радостью с нами, пусть она и немного…  
  
— ...неожиданная, — закончил за него Суга, чувствуя заминку Дайчи. Шимизу взглянула на него, и сердце снова заполошно забилось в груди. Если она  _так_  смотрит на него, то каков ее взгляд при виде Ойкавы? Суга приказал себе подумать об этом в ду́ше и улыбнулся как можно искреннее. — Мы правда рады, но ты же знаешь, как мы все тебя любим. Просто…  
  
— ...нам всем нужно время, — пришел на помощь Дайчи, храни его боги.  
  
— Да, — Суга хлопнул его по плечу. И, чтобы замять неловкость своих слов, наклонился подхватить подкатившийся от Асахи мяч. — Спасибо за беспокойство!  
  
И сбежал, показывая большой палец Асахи. Тот кивнул, жестом складывая «Окей». Все-таки с такими друзьями геем стать не зазорно.

***

— Точно не нужна помощь? — спросил Дайчи, опираясь о край соседней парты. — Вместе быстрее справимся.  
  
Суга сложил тетрадки с учебниками в сумку и покачал головой.  
  
— Мне нужно побыть одному. Я быстро закончу дежурство и приду.  
  
— Ладно, — Дайчи, кажется, уловил его настроение. — Не опаздывай. Ключи от класса у тебя?  
  
— Да, я все закрою.  
  
Суга не смотрел, как Дайчи ушел — только услышал, как за ним закрылась дверь. Он выдохнул и поднял голову от содержимого сумки. Пустая классная комната еще хранила эхо шума насыщенного учебного дня, но краски постепенно густели алым, напоминая о близящемся закате.  
  
Он сел, обняв сумку и закрыл глаза. Сейчас можно было отдаться щемящей боли, полосовавшей изнутри. Все его сокомандники держалась, хотя испытывали такую же, но каждый в глубине души понимал, что Шимизу никогда не будет им принадлежать. Сугу это знание подкосило сильнее, чем он мог признать. Но вот, признал. Сказал за всех, и только потом подумал, а что, собственно, чувствовали остальные — любили или просто восхищались? Шимизу однозначно вызывала трепет у всех, однако любовь — не факт. Любовь — не единственное сильное чувство. Но Суга хорошо себя знал, и когда сказал «мы любим», имел в виду именно это.  
  
Он замычал в парту, а потом встал и мотнул головой, вытряхивая смущающую сцену признания на площадке. Он даже толком не помнил лица Шимизу, когда ляпнул это. Огорченное, кажется? Удивленное? Суга так боялся узнать ответ, что вскочил и начал быстро переворачивать стулья, лишь бы отвлечь себя от разыгравшегося воображения.  
  
— Сугавара? — позвали позади. Он вскинулся и понял, что за торопливой возней не услышал отъехавшей двери. На пороге, как и день назад, стояла Шимизу — все еще восхитительная даже в простом школьном пиджаке и юбке в складку. — Почему ты один?  
  
Нет-нет-нет! Только что он думал о ней, а она уже тут как тут. Что за дурацкие совпадения из седзё-манги! Так не бывает.   
  
Но Шимизу не была галлюцинацией. Она оглядывала класс, словно ожидая, что кто-то сейчас выскочит из-за пристенного стеллажа или спрыгнет с потолочных ламп. Наконец ее глаза остановились на Суге, и в груди опять стало тесновато.  
  
— Захотелось? — улыбнулся он, пожав плечами. — А ты опять Дайчи ищешь? Он ушел в спортзал минут пять назад.  
  
Шимизу шагнула внутрь, прикрывая за собой дверь.  
  
— Нет, — уверенно сказала она, — я искала не его.  
  
Что-то в ее голосе звучало не так. Суга сглотнул, надеясь, что это ему всего лишь кажется.  
  
— А кого же?  
  
Действительно, кого могла искать в этом классе Шимизу, помимо Дайчи? Вопрос для сообразительных. Но под глянцево-темным взглядом Шимизу Суга сейчас совсем не чувствовал себя таковым. Он бочком отодвинулся к стенке.  
  
— Хочешь угадать? — говорила она, приближаясь. — Я буду давать подсказки.  
  
— Ш-шимизу, что случилось? — Суга чувствовал, что его теснят, но по непонятным причинам оказаться вблизи от Шимизу боялся еще больше. — Ты странно себя ведешь!  
  
Шимизу замерла на полушаге и вдруг рассмеялась, разбив повисшее в воздухе напряжение.  
  
— Прости, я немного волнуюсь.  
  
— Оу. — Это было все, что он мог сказать. И куда делась его способность быстро оценивать ситуацию? — Почему ты волнуешься?  
  
— Ну, — протянула она, косо бросив на него взгляд. — Дело в моем парне. Ничего не могу поделать, каждый раз волнуюсь и делаю странные вещи.  
  
При упоминании парня Шимизу в животе неприятно заворочалось. Он не хотел говорить об этом сейчас, особенно с ней самой.  
  
— Волноваться рядом с тем, кто тебе нравится, нормально. Но я-то тут при чем? — спросил он, пытаясь скрыть горечь. — Мне жизнь дорога. Если Ойкава узнает, то спустит на меня весь свой фанклуб!  
  
— Ойкава? — спросила она. — Вы решили, что я с ним встречаюсь?  
  
Суга кивнул и настороженно спросил:  
  
— Мы ошиблись?  
  
— Я подозревала нечто такое, — Шимизу смущенно улыбнулась. — Так даже лучше.  
  
— Вот теперь я тебя совсем не понимаю, — честно признался Суга, но ему не дали времени закончить. Шимизу шагнула вперед, пришлось отступить назад, но спина уперлась в стену, и висевшая там учебная схема впилась деревянной рамой в поясницу.  
  
— Сугавара Коуши, — Шимизу обожгла его темным взглядом. Ее ладонь как-то незаметно оказалась у плеча Суги, мешая побегу из класса (не то чтобы он был на него способен). — Я очень волнуюсь. Видишь ли, мой парень даже не знает, что он мой парень. И я должна сейчас сказать ему об этом, пока это не стало проблемой для всей команды.  
  
Вот тут, кажется, мозг Суги оплавился и потек. Огонь переполнил легкие, а голова закружилась, словно он надышался винными парами. От сползания по стеночке Сугу спасало только чудо. Шимизу была слишком близко, и теперь он слышал слабый запах чего-то нежно-холодного, как талая горная вода. Взгляд Шимизу скользил по Суге, распарывая очевидными желаниями дотронуться до лица, очертить плечи, переплести ладони.  
  
Спасаясь от блаженной пустоты, он поймал остатки ускользающих мыслей.  
  
— Так это я, да? Но почему было сразу не сказать?  
  
— Сугавара-кун, тебя сразу бы убили.  
  
— А теперь будут убивать очень медленно, — сказал он и сглотнул, когда Шимизу второй рукой сняла очки, отложив их где-то позади. О БОГИ! — Очень. Медленно, — добавил он, слыша свой ломающийся голос словно со стороны. Сердце колотилось где-то под горлом, а он сам стал будто одним пульсирующим нервом.  
  
— Если Ойкава до сих пор жив, то не убьют, — Шимизу близоруко щурясь, улыбнулась, отчего улыбка казалась еще более лукавой. Он не стал ее разубеждать. Ладони Шимизу потянулись к щекам Суги. Теплые, подумал он, накрывая их своими.  
  
— Давно так хотела сделать, — проговорила она. От ее лица шел жар, а темные зрачки расплылись по синей радужке. Суга видел ее родинку у рта в такой близи, что мог различить волоски вокруг.  
  
Последнее, о чем он подумал, поймав губами ее губы, — когда Танака и Нишиноя будут забивать его ногами в подворотне, он будет умирать абсолютно счастливым.

***

Прежде чем идти сдаваться собственной команде, Суга решил подарить себе маленькую отсрочку, где он еще мог купаться в воспоминаниях о недолгом, но переполненном ощущениями уединении с Шимизу. Он все же опоздал тогда на тренировку, едва приведя себя и мысли в порядок. Впрочем это было излишне, потому что Укай устроил им спартанскую тренировку, так сказать, в профилактических целях, и из спортзала Суга выпал с мыслями только о теплой ванне и мягком одеяле. И немножко о нежных руках Шимизу на своем лице. Как его еще хватило на уроки, он честно не помнил.  
  
На утреннюю тренировку он собирался с тяжелым сердцем. В этой жизни за все приходилось платить, но Суга был готов. Он решительно распахнул дверь в раздевалку и с порога сообщил:  
  
— Я узнал, кто ее парень.  
  
Но ему ответили стонами и тяжелыми взглядами.  
  
— Суга, хватит. Я вчера напелся, — сказал хмурый Дайчи, натягивая наколенник.  
  
— Но ведь…  
  
— Суга-сан, — Киношита выставил вперед дрожащие руки. — Шимизу-сан нам дорога как сестра. Я искренне за нее рад, но лучше помогите затейпить пальцы, у меня все валится из рук…  
  
— У нас есть таблетки от головы? — спросил Энношита. — Я ужасно спал, такая муть снилась…  
  
— У Ячи надо спросить, — ответил Суга, накладывая тейп там, где просил Киношита. Со стороны Асахи тем временем доносилось странное бормотание. Суга краем уха уловил что-то про желание быть рыбкой с пятисекундной памятью. Кагеяма сидел и смотрел на свои ногти, будто там показывали кино. Нарита зачитывал вполголоса гороскоп с телефона, а Танака вдумчиво ему кивал. Ямагучи лежал на скамейке, апатично позволяя Хинате прыгать через свои колени. Цукишима рядом клевал носом, плотно натянув наушники на голову. И только Ноя что-то мурлыкал себе под нос, поправляя в зеркале прическу. Кажется, никому больше не было дела до парня Шимизу.  
  
— Но погодите, — сказал он, закончив с пальцами Киношиты. — Это ведь важно. Я обязан вам сказать.  
  
— Если это не Куроо или Ойкава, то мне уже все равно, — бросил Дайчи, закрывая шкафчик. — Это ведь не они?  
  
Суга покачал головой.  
  
— Вот и славно, — улыбнулся тот. — Живее переодевайся. Все остальное обсудим позже.  
  
И, прихватив полотенце, вышел. За ним следом потянулись и остальные. Даже Ямагучи нашел в себе силы сползти со скамейки. Суга остался один посреди раздевалки, разводя руки и напоминая себе героя сетевых гифок.  
  
Улучив минутку между разминкой, он подошел к Шимизу, расставляющей бутылки на лавочке:  
  
— Ты знала, что так и будет? — спросил он после того, как коротко поведал об утренней реакции команды, и для вида взял предложенную бутылку.  
  
— Нет, конечно, — сказала она, смущенным жестом заправляя волосы за уши. Было удивительно после вчерашнего замечать тонкие проблески улыбки на ее лице. Оказывается, Шимизу улыбалась гораздо чаще — особенно ему. — Никто в здравом уме не способен предсказать, что вы выкинете в следующий момент.  
  
Суге до зуда захотелось перехватить ее руку и сжать, как вчера. Но он усмехнулся и сделал глоток.  
  
— И ты решила дать нам отгореть.  
  
— И я решила посмотреть, как все пройдет, прежде чем подвергать тебя опасности, — поправила она. Суга от удивления даже улыбаться перестал. Шимизу думала о его благополучии задолго до того, как он узнал о ее отношении к себе. Это было слишком нереально, чтобы быть правдой.  
  
— Я чувствую себя принцессой, — горько признался он. — И хочу поцеловать тебя прямо здесь и сейчас.  
  
— Суга! — крикнули. — Подержи мне ноги для пресса.  
  
— Вечером, — сказала Шимизу, вынимая из рук бутылку. — У тебя же есть мой номер. Иди.  
  
Суга кивнул, все еще придавленный трогательностью заботы Шимизу, посмотрел на поджидающего на мате Дайчи и подумал — а не самурай ли он, или право имеет — и перехватил руку Шимизу. Поцелуй вышел короткий: удивленная Шимизу едва успела положить руку на его плечо, когда он отстранился, развернувшись ко всем, и, крепко переплетя их ладони, громогласно произнес:  
  
— Меня зовут Сугавара Коуши, и до вчерашнего дня я не знал, что я и есть тот самый парень Шимизу.  
  
В конце концов, он тут в безопасности.  
  
— Пойдемте отсюда, сенсей, — вздохнул тренер Укай, оперативно уводя ошарашенного случайно заглянувшего сегодня Такеду из зала. — Нам здесь делать больше нечего.  
  
«А может, и нет», — подумал Суга, глядя на пробуждающихся адских сущностей внутри тех, кого он называл товарищами.  
  
— Сугавара-кун, — в голосе Шимизу было не то разочарование, не то восхищение. — Ты выбрал опасный путь.  
  
Дверь позади них громко захлопнулась.  
  
— Я выбрал замечательный путь, — ответил он, глядя на нее. — Самый лучший. Нам всем пора стать сильнее.

***

Никто не знал, что произошло в то утро в спортзале волейбольного клуба Карасуно, но в тот год команда одержала сокрушительную победу на национальном турнире, а вице-капитан Сугавара Коуши вскоре после окончания школы прославился своими новеллами в жанре «хоррор».   
  
Поговаривали, что секретом успеха была менеджер клуба, а позже — и романиста Сугавары, которая чертовски хорошо знала свое дело. Но бывший член команды, эксцентричный историк и охотник за древностями Цукишима Кей в ответ на это посмеивался, повторяя, что их закалили нечеловеческие испытания. Что он имел в виду, журналистам так и не удалось выяснить.


End file.
